


The Newest Winchesters

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Eileen Leahy, Based on a text post, Castiel & Eileen Leahy Friendship, Castiel is in love, Caught, Dad Castiel, Eileen Leahy Lives, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Dad Cas, Mentions of Season Twelve, Mentions of a nightmare, Multi, Sam and Eileen are in love, Sappy Castiel, Slight fluff, its what we deserve, mentions of Castiel's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: Based on a text post. Eileen is leaving Sam's room one night when she runs into Castiel, who happens to be leaving Deans room. They soon find themselves gossipping over a mug of tea.(Sorry! I suck at summaries!)





	The Newest Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy this because I loved writing this. I'd love to write more Eileen fics because I had so much fun writing this. Enjoy!

Eileen woke suddenly in the early hours of the morning, her latest nightmare fresh in her mind. She sat up slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible to ensure that she didn't wake the sleeping Winchester to her left. She looked down at Sam, pushing his hair out of his face to get a  look at him. He always looked at peace while he slept, not even an ounce of stress was evident on his face. Placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, she smoothed down her hair, attempting to calm herself as she got out of the bed to get herself some water.    
Grabbing one of Sam's flannels from the chair next to the bed, Eileen draped it over her petite frame; it was comically large on her, coming to just above her knees. The shirt was one of her favourites, both on herself and Sam. It was red and black in colour and the fabric was soft and comforting.   
The huntress made her way to the door, opening and closing it silently as she left the room. She expected to see the cold corridor of the bunker deserted. That was why she was shocked when her eyes met with a familiar pair of blue orbs.   
Castiel was in a similar state of dress (well, maybe  _ un _ dress) as Eileen: he was wearing nothing but an old, well-worn Zeppelin shirt and a pair of loose, dark grey boxers as he stood cautiously outside the older Winchester bedroom. The angel's eyes were wide and filled with emotion: equal parts shock and confusion.   
The pair stared at each other for a solid thirty seconds before they both suddenly burst into laughter. Soon enough, they were doubled over, hands on their stomachs, sides aching from laughter. Apparently, their laughter was loud enough to wake Dean, who had once claimed he could sleep through anything. He called out from inside his room to Castiel.   
''Cas, buddy, what the hell's going on out there?'' His voice was muffled, gruff with sleep.   
''Everything is alright, Dean. No need to worry,'' The angel assured. ''Just go back to sleep. I'm just going to the kitchen for a moment.''   
The hunter responded by obeying mindlessly, crashing into his pillows roughly and falling back asleep almost instantly. Shaking his head, Castiel chuckled silently at his boyfriend and turned to face Eileen once again.   
''I was just about to make some tea, care to join me?'' He invited.   
She nodded and started to walk beside him to the kitchen. The two made small talk as they made their way through the bunker's winding halls. They stopped at Jack's room s that Cas could ensure that he was sleeping soundly (he was).   
Their hands were moving in a rapid, excited way as they spoke to each other. They hadn't had a chance to speak much before- just brief details about cases and whatnot- but now that they were finally talking, they seemed to get on famously. Eileen soon learned that Cas could speak ASL as sign language, just like every other language, was ingrained in the minds of all angels.   
Once they reached the kitchen, Cas strolled lazily up to the counter and began to brew their tea as Eileen sat herself down at the kitchen table, mindlessly toying with the sleeve of Sam's flannel. In no time at all, she was lost in her own thoughts, but they were interrupted by the mug that was placed on the table in from of her.   
Thanking the angel, Eileen brought the tea to her face, breathing in the strong peppermint aroma before blowing on it gently and taking a small sip. The drink filled her with an instant sense of calm, her bad dream long forgotten.   
''Mmm... I needed this,'' She murmured, just barely loud enough for Cas to hear.   
''Bad dream?'' He queried, already knowing the answer.    
''Yup. I mean, I've always had terrible dreams. I've been hunting my whole damn life and it's kinda in the job description, you know? But I've never had anyone like Sam in my life. And ever since he and I...''   
She trailed off and her eyes seemed vacant and dreamy as if she was revealing a happy memory. But suddenly all happy memories were gone, her eyes now wide and filled with fear and glazed over with emotion. She shook her head as if to free herself from thought before continuing.   
''Well now it's like they're worse than ever. Every single night I can't help but dream of every possible way that he could get hurt. And It scares the hell out of me!''   
Cas smiled sympathetically across at her. He couldn't help but feel immense amounts of sorrow for Eileen. She, like the Winchesters, had lost all her family to the hunting life and couldn't seem to escape it regardless. No matter what, every single hunter lived a (most likely short) life full of death, destruction and loss. It was only natural that she would worry about Sam.    
Fearing that their conversation would only upset her more, Castiel set about distracting Eileen.   
''So, you and Sam? I can hardly say that I'm surprised, to be perfectly candid.''   
The concern left her face immediately and was replaced with a light blush that extended all the way down to her neck; even the tips of her ears seemed to flush slightly.   
''Yeah it.. uh... it happened after we ended the British Men of Letters. You know, just before Jack was born and before you...uhm...'    
Eileen caught herself before she had said anything but saw as the realization dawned across the angel's face. At this point, her blush longer pink but a bright red.   
''Before I died?''   
Cas was smirking at her. That bastard! He was teasing her! Her blush seemed to somehow get darker at his comment.   
''It's okay, you can talk about it. I don't mind,'' He assured her.   
Eileen giggled quietly, still embarrassed by her words. ''Oh, okay. I was just worried that it might upset you. I know it was hard for everyone so I can't imagine what it felt like for you.''   
Castiel's face seemed to grow pained as if he had a horrific image stuck in his head that he couldn't quite seem to get rid off.   
'' Yes, I am aware of how hard it was, especially for Dean. He told me about how he tried to... Well, yes, I am aware of their hardships. And I somehow think it hurts to think about people I love in so much more than it hurts to think of the time I spent in the empty, alone. It hurts to think I am the one who left someone I love so much in agony. I have lost Dean before, I know how it feels. I know how it aches. I know the how hard it is to go on without them. And to think it was me who made him go through that...   
''Everyday I get to spend with him, I become more and more grateful that he is alive and by my side. As an angel, I didn't think I would ever feel anything but the blind faith I had for my father but when I met Dean everything. For the first time in my life, I felt like I wasn't alone in life. I felt like I had a choice. I felt like I could choose something that made me genuinely happy.''   
Castiel chuckled to himself, looking down at his hands and blushing when he realised how much he had shared without realizing. Eileen was gaping at the angel. She didn't realise how deep his feelings wore. She was aware that there was an unspoken bond between him and Dean but this? This was love. Love in its most profound and pure form.   
''Happiness. That's something I rarely felt as an angel. But now, with Dean, I can't help but feel it. I'm so lucky to have him.''   
There was a pause; it was long and seemingly unending but it wasn't in any way awkward. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Cas was swooning over Dean and Eileen realized that she had something to say to Sam. She took a final gulp of her tea and placed her mug on the counter before signing her goodbye to Castiel.   
''Thank you for the tea but I think that it's time for me to get back to bed. Goodnight.''   
He smiled back at her but she missed it as she rushed out of the kitchen. Eileen hurried through the bunker's halls; she had to get to Sam as soon as possible. While speaking to Castiel, she had an epiphany and she just couldn't keep it to herself.    
She arrived at Sam's bedroom door and took a deep breathe in and out before stepping inside. Her face softened immediately at how still he looked. The only time that he didn't feel as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders was when he was asleep. This sight of his peaceful face caused any ounce of doubt that she had left in her mind to disappear.    
Eileen slowly walked over to their bed and sat by Sam's head, stroking his hair softly.     
The light from the open door caused his face to light up perfectly. His features were soft and gentle, not a single sign of fear or despair evident. His hair was sticking up all over the place but Eileen flattened it down.   
He woke softly, eyelids fluttering as they opened and lines of confusion and worry etching themselves onto his forehead once again. Once he saw who it was, he instantly smiled and pulled her down for a soft kiss.   
''Hey,'' He croaked out, sounding tired. ''Where were you?''   
''I was just getting a drink but I just wanted to tell you something kinda serious.''   
Sam sat up quickly to face Eileen, a sincere look about him.   
''Is something wrong?''   
''God no. Definitely not. I just wanted to say that... umm... that I love you.''   
Sam's face broke out in a wide grin. They had never said it before and Sam couldn't believe he was hearing it. To be perfectly honest, he had felt some serious feelings for Eileen for a while but he was pretty sure that she didn't want a serious relationship.    
''I love you too,'' Sam signed back to her, smiling from ear to ear.   
''I didn't teach you to sign that? How did you-?''   
''I taught myself it about a month ago. I thought that it might come in handy.''   
Eileen started laughing, shaking her head side to side before grabbing the back of Sm's neck and pulling his lips to hers. They both smiled into the kiss, passionate radiating from both of their bodies as they pressed against one another, trying to get as close as possible   


* * *

Sam woke up at roughly two in the morning and was surprised to see that he was alone. He tried his best not to panic but he can feel the worry seeping through him, his mind thinking if every horrible scenario possible. He got out of bed, grabbing his gun and tucking it into the waistband of pyjama pants before walking to the kitchen where he hoped Eileen was.   
Once he reached the kitchen door, he learned that he was right; Eileen was sitting at the table with her back to Sam and Cas was right across the table from her. They were talking to each other in ASL which Sam luckily understood. Cas seemed to be telling a pretty graphic story about Dean which he wasn't surprised about. Dean and Cas were very big on PDA.   
Soon enough, Eileen burst in a with a story similar about Sam that he certainly didn't expect.    
''Yeah, Sam does something like that with his-''   
Sam felt that this was a sufficient time to break up the conversation and cleared his throat. The two turned around, looking like a pair of deer in headlights. Sam couldn't help but laugh at them.    
''I woke up and you were gone. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.''   
''I'm good, thank you, Sammy. I'll be back in a few minutes,'' Eileen smiled up at him and he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips before grabbing a glass, filling it with water and going back to their room.   
Coincidentally, he bumped into Dean, who was on his way to the bathroom. ''Hey, if you're looking for Cas, he's in the kitchen. With Eileen. They're uh... well, they're talking about us.''   
''Huh.''   
  



End file.
